


Royal Treatment

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Punishment, Revenge, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Bulma has to put up with a lot when the king comes to visit but
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/King Vegeta
Kudos: 12





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO I had a lot of fun writing this its an older wip and kind of an au where King vegeta is alive lol. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow @GhostlyJudge on twitter
> 
> I hope you enjoyed

Bulma hated when Vegeta's dad would visit he was rude impatient and all-around an asshole just like Vegeta was when he came here but he changed unlike his father who had visited many times before and still acted like an asshole barking orders at her staff and employees almost destroying buildings when he didn't get his way and throwing tantrum after tantrum but she bit her tongue because he was Vegeta's dad and she had to admit he was a good grandfather training with trunks telling him stories of the past saiyans and how planet vegeta was or how when he was old enough he could visit, but even that went so far with her the only thing she agreed on while he was here was his grandpa skills despide being a murder, destroyer of planets and lives he was doting grandfather and showed it anytime he could weather it was through stories, gifts, or spending time with them at least he had that going for him is what she would say but there were many things she disagreed on while he was here it honsetly made her head hurt and ruined her sleep.

Huffing to herself she decided she couldn't keep thinking about the negative stuff all day or else she wouldn't get anything done, looking over to her left she found her husband gone again probably off on some training exercise or doing whatever mission his daddy told him. "I bet the little prince didn't even say goodbye to them before he left," Bulma thought getting out of bed while stretching, it had made her mad that he would leave without telling anyone she was used to it but trunks and bulla weren't making up lies didn't help and seeing their faces when they ask where he was no good either. Heading for the kitchen Bulma could hear him staring at another story entering the room she zoned him out while trunks and bulla were fully enthralled in the tale.

"AND THEN I BLEW UP THE PLANET"

"WOW THAT SO COOL GRANDPA"

"GRANDPA SUPER STRONG"

"Doesn't that man ever shut up," she said as she poured herself some coffee. 

"Of course I am strong what flows through our blood are generations of warriors who are the elite of the elite my grandchildren and their blood flows through you"

Bulma listened more to him "the man sure really did love to hear himself talk, like father like son I guess" she thought while taking a drink of her coffee.

"WOW REALLY SO DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BE KING ONE DAY!!!!" trunks yelled happily

"YES your blood is of royal descent, despite the unwanted addition," the older Saiyan said putting a hard tone to the last words, Bulma was smart enough to figure out what he meant Vegeta and him were the same on humans being weak yet he married on and the king would die for his grandchildren like there was no tomorrow coming, he went on with more stories of how he had fought this and conquered that it was getting quite old to her if she could be honest but she didn't wanna ruin her kids fun they loved his stories.

All she could do was settle for Rolling her eyes at his prowess and stories Bulma decided it would be best to clear her head with a shower it was perfect timing as he promised the two young half Saiyans a fighting match, she would have the house all day to herself which she loved leaving the kitchen Bulma headed to her room getting what she needs for her bath taking her time she gathered the perfect ingredients for a pleasant and relaxing showing. Making her to the bathroom she was walking quickly so as not to be seen, her body was only supported by a towel that left many things to show and see to whoever would be lucky to look. as she continued to the shower she grumbled to herself "Tch Saiyans I wonder if they're all like him in his old age or is it just my family" Opening the shower door Bulma was hit with a thick cloud of mist turned scarlet her husband's father was stark naked smiling at her like meat.

"well aren't you going to service your king" 

Bulma folded her arms looking away "oh please get over yourself" he was even more of a pain than his son was unfortunate for her since she did not look away quick enough and her face was now sporting a blush tone.

Smiling slyly the king snaked his way behind her placing his hands firmly on her shoulders while letting her feel his hardening dick on her ass leaning closer to her ear he whispered into her her "I already had your mother now I want you" his sly smile overtook his face as Bulma broke free of him turning around he could see her red face now replaced with anger and he loved it most Saiyan women would fuck angry and now he wondered how a human woman would be. "Perfect," he thought.

"You son of a bitch!!!" that was the last straw it was one thing for the jokes, and rudeness but now her mother no she would stand for that father in law, king, or whatever he called himself she was laying down the law now "Listen here you ass I put up with you for my husband but no more you hear me" Bulma spoked fiercely she was ready to rip his head off and throw it into the ocean as she continued throwing insults after insult at him. lost in his world he paid no mind to her threats. The older Saiyan could do nothing but smile. This human was so caught up in her anger she didn't notice her towel jiggling with her breast showing more and more of her nipple. It made him harder and he wanted her now.

"Hey, are you listening to me!!" Bulma yelled snapping him out his stupid grin.

"Oh yes I am and I agree"

"What?" Bulma was shocked he agreed to be killed; it made no sense and stumbled her anger in its place.

"I should be punished for my actions and words and you should be the one to punish me".

Bulma was confused now what did he mean by she should do it, without a hint of hesitation the king moved away from her and went back into the bathroom sitting back down the king openly displayed his erect cock "You've had the prince now about the king" King Vegeta smiled as his tail began to stroke his harden member slowly, Bulma bit her lip as she watched him put on a show her pussy was dripping through the towel leaving a stain, seeing the pre-cum drip out onto his shaft she couldn't take it any longer, getting on her knees she leaned her head forward sticking out her tongue she began to lick the underside of shaft slowly catching the dripping cum moving her tongue up she followed the trail it lip until she reached his tip, licking the underside of his head she heard his grunts and got an idea of punishment.

"Heh, let's see how you like this" Bulma thought as she put on an evil smile snaking her hands up his thighs. She used one to squeeze his balls hard while digging her nails in his shaft with the other.

"OW GENTLE HUMAN!!!" 

"Oops sorry," Bulma said, putting on a playful smile.

Loosening her grip she went back to her normal licks while playing with his balls, swirling her tongue around his tip like it was ice cream she wrong over his slit causing more pain but quickly followed with placing her mouth around his cock and sucking. Bulma repeated this over and over while keeping and out for when he let his guard down. Vegeta, on the other hand, was loving it. The human woman was great. He could see why his son chose her as his wife and mate what she lacked in manners with that mouth of hers she made up for with her blowjobs.

"OH fuck" he moaned placing his hand on her he wanted her to take his full length in but Bulma wouldn't she smiled at eager he wanted her to go but the bluenette wouldn't lose focus of her goal this was a punishment after all. Removing her hands she place them around his tip and tighten her grip and began rubbing her tongue fiercely over his slit once more, she had to admit even though this was for revenge it was hot and the wetness running down her legs agreed with her she wished so bad she could touch herself and slide a finger into her wet pussy but she was also glad she couldn't or else she would lose sight of her goal.

"AAAAAHHHH FUCK WOMEN!!"

"hmm" Bulma tried to speak while her tongue moved back and forth it had been a thing she learned Vegeta liked and assumed the king would to and she was right she could feel he was gonna cum already and had to keep herself from laughing "King of all Saiyans more like the king of 12 seconds," she thought she thought as she thrust harder his cum was almost overflowing begging to be let out but her tight grip restricted it.

"WAIT WOMEN I'M GONNA CUM!!!" he tried to move her head but she was relentless trying to stop her only succeeded in her grip getting tighter and more cum spilling out, the king could do nothing as she did as she pleased. 

"OH FUCK SHIT YES YES YES!!!" the older Saiyan yelled, finally being able to push her head fully on his cock as he came. Bulma was taken by surprise as she took his entire length into her mouth, feeling the cum enter her throat. She swallowed it all Bulma had learned from Vegeta, losing control to always be on guard.

"I guess I got more into than I thought" Getting up slowly Bulma wiped her mouth while licking the rest of the cum off seeing the king breathing heavily and tryna catch his breath made her pride grow a prince and a king couldn't handle her technique he could barely stand supporting himself on the wall he slowly slid to the floor looking up at her this human was something else it excited him more.

"I- I want more"

Bulma smiled and chuckled at him leaning forward she purred in his ear "Oh sorry my king but if you couldn't handle my mouth you can't handle my pussy" her tone was seductive and serious backing away she saw him red in the face and loved it, grabbing a towel she covered her body up and walked for the door turning once more she decided to have some fun with him one last time.

"Wai-Wait what do you mean I am the Kin-" Cutting him off Bulma spoke happily to him as if she had done a meaningless task.

"Oh and by the way my King, My prince is way bigger"

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO thank you for reading, YOURE AWESOME
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and any comments are welcomed.
> 
> Ngl Im kinda nervous about this one since its an old wip but I fell back in love with it. I hoped you enjoyed if not I am sorry.


End file.
